Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U: For Shovelry!
by Vile.EXE
Summary: Fake reveal trailer for the game. A warrior who became one of the greatest underdog heroes... now steps up to battle the greatest gaming fighters.


**Vile: Vile returns yet again, everybody, and I bring you another fake Smash reveal trailer! The title makes things obvious, and to be completely honest, what made me get this trailer out right now was the reveal of an official Shovel Knight amiibo. That automatically means that future content involving the shovelric knight, whatever it may be, is on the way, so I figured I'd make this trailer before a possible real trailer comes out.**

 _ **However, I also have a big announcement to make at the end of this fic, so keep reading into the end-of-story dialogue to see it.**_

 **Vile: But I've kept you waiting long enough, so let's get into this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Super Smash Bros for 3DS/Wii U: For Shovelry!

*Music: StreetSmash battle theme*

Traveling across the 8-bit landscape was a lone warrior, clad in blue armor with white horns on his helmet. His weapon appeared to be an ordinary shovel, but the use of such a weapon made the warrior's identity clear: Shovel Knight, warrior of shovel justice. Strange 8-bit enemies he didn't recognize made his way toward him, resembling walking brown mushrooms and green-shelled, yellow-skinned turtles. However, Shovel Knight made quick work of them, knocking the mushroom creature away with a thrust of his shovel before leaping into the air and hitting the turtle from above, pogo jumping off of it as it retreated into its shell.

Moving to the next screen, Shovel Knight was face-to-face with a strange yellow blob-like enemy, which opened a single large red eye. The odd creature fired energy blasts from the eye and even attempted to attack by splitting itself into smaller blobs and firing them at Shovel Knight. The knight quickly figured out how to actually hurt this creature: Attack the eye while it was open. Following this knowledge, Shovel Knight made quick work of the creature, and it even dropped a full-health turkey for him. Shovel Knight moved onto the next screen and activated a checkpoint in a short hallway: Something big was coming.

Shovel Knight walked into the final screen of the area, only a floating platform visible in the background. "Hmm… There doesn't seem to be anyone here…" A text box said, indicating Shovel Knight's speech. However, an 8-bit whirlwind appeared on the other end of the area, and from it, a blonde-haired, green-clad young man emerged, drawing a sword and shield. "Oh! Hello there, traveler! Can you tell me where I am?"

"…" The traveler's text box said, calling him Link, indicating that he didn't say anything. At that moment, a strange magic circle appeared near Link, and from it, a muscled blue-haired young man emerged, carrying a large yellow sword. A swirling purple entity also appeared, and it morphed into a short, round, dark blue creature with shoulder pads, armored gloves, a cap, a mask with yellow eyes, and a spiked gold sword.

"You seem to be a strong warrior." The smaller creature, Meta Knight, said through text.

"In this world, combat is a part of who we are." The blue-haired man's text box said, calling him Ike. Link merely went "…" again, and all three swordsmen got into battle stances.

"So, talking is out of the question, then? Very well." Shovel Knight said through text. The 8-bit area suddenly morphed into more modern graphics, Link, Ike, and Meta Knight changing into their more familiar forms. At the same time, Shovel Knight's body changed into a more modern form as well, becoming 3D and HD, and he held his shovel aloft before actually speaking with a new voice: "I shall honor your customs with a battle!" He then held his shovel next to him. "En garde!"

* * *

 **Character Splash: SHOVEL KNIGHT STRIKES THE EARTH!**

 ** _(Shovel Knight Voice Actor: Peter Cullen)_**

* * *

*Gameplay Footage* *Cue Music: Remix of "Strike the Earth!" (Plains of Passage Theme)*

Shovel Knight landed on Battlefield after a front flip, holding his Shovel Blade upward for a moment. "Don't go easy on me, valiant ones!" Link dropped into the stage as well, the two fighters going after each other, only for Shovel Knight to get the first move by stopping and hitting Link a few times with digging swipes with his shovel, then hitting him with a downward swipe. Link retaliated with a few sword slashes, but Shovel Knight grabbed him, chucked him upward by placing his shovel at his feet and flinging him, then pulling a backflip while slashing him again to KO him.

"I fight for justice everywhere: Shovel justice." Shovel Knight said as he charged a powerful slash that nailed Bowser. "The wicked will fall before me!" He jabbed at King Dedede twice with his shovel while crouched, then grabbed him and pushed him away. In another scene, he intercepted Iggy Koopa in mid-air with a forward slash, then got Lemmy with a backward swing, smacking him with the shovel's flat end. "But when it comes to other true fighters, I'm always up for competition." He did a mid-air top spin to intercept Ike and Meta Knight. "I should warn you, though: You might end up tasting dirt." After pogo jumping off of Ryu by sticking his shovel's point downward, Shovel Knight grabbed Ryu, smacked him with the hilt of his shovel, then used it to slam Ryu into the ground, actually burying him.

"You're not alone, Shovel Knight." A female voice said as a red-armored female knight landed next to him, carrying two shields of different sizes. "I'll help you from an Assist Trophy." Shield Knight threw up her large shield while in front of Shovel Knight, blocking Lucario's Aura Sphere.

 ** _(Shield Knight Voice Actor: Sumalee Montano)_**

"Thank you, Shield Knight." Shovel Knight said as the two of them were running next to each other. "With our combined strength, we'll be unstoppable!" Shield Knight blocked a barrage of laser fire from Fox and Falco, only for Shovel Knight to rush out, charge, and power swipe them.

"Yes. I will support you to the very end!" As Shovel Knight had his own shield up from Mario's attacks, Shield Knight dropped in front of him, blocked Mario's incoming Smash attack, then countered by smacking him away with her smaller shield.

"My journey gave me many tools to use." Shovel Knight said, pulling out the Flare Wand and firing three fireballs that hit Zelda. "Now they'll truly shine on the battlefield!" Shovel Knight through a Throwing Anchor in an upward arc while in midair, nailing Mega Man above him. While on the ground, he rushed at Wonder-Red before the Mobile Gear appeared under him, taking him forward until he ran into Red, burying him but cancelling the move. He dropped an Alchemy Coin on the ground that he and Luigi began knocking back and forth between them until Luigi slipped up, the coin building up enough force to KO him. After being knocked off the stage by Donkey Kong, Shovel Knight pulled out the Propeller Dagger, flying up for a bit, then back toward the stage, and once back on, he punched DK with the Dust Knuckles, going into a punch combo while moving forward. Then, surrounded by Samus and Mewtwo, Shovel Knight, who was holding the Phase Locket, used said locket, briefly turning intangible and letting Samus's Charge Shot and Mewtwo's Shadow Ball cancel each other out by going right through him. When they tried to rush him, Shovel Knight proved that to be a bad idea by giving a short hop before unleashing the War Horn, blowing them both away with a sonic wave.

The scene then changed to a battle in Shovel Knight's home stage: Tower of Fate, with the Order of No Quarter enjoying dinner in the background while Shovel Knight himself took part in a battle. However… "I can't just sit here while all this is happening!" A high-pitched voice said before Plague Knight appeared on the actual stage. "I'll show you – Hee! – what I can do!" He then began fighting against the opponents as a mini-boss, hurling beakers of explosive liquid at them.

"Don't hog all the glory, peasant! It shall be my honor to defeat them!" King Knight said as he was seen strutting toward a downed opponent.

"I'll send them to the afterlife…" Specter Knight said as his scythe flew across the stage back to him.

"Let's go, go, go!" Mole Knight said as he flew across the stage from out of the edge.

"Ah, this will be a spectacular fight!" Propeller Knight said as he fenced with the Smashers.

"Boom, BOOM!" Tinker Knight yelled as his Tinker Tank fired missiles.

"I'll be the one to take the prize." Treasure Knight said as he trapped one of them in a fake chest.

"…Hmph." Polar Knight scoffed as he shoveled waves of snow at them.

However, Shovel Knight managed to gain a Smash Ball. "It's time… to unleash my ultimate move! HAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Shovel Knight used his Final Smash, holding his shovel aloft before leaping into the air and driving it into the ground. The minute the tip touched the ground, fissures opened up in the ground, causing powerful energy to erupt from out of them, seriously damaging the others. Kirby tried to fly out of view, but the energy also caused numerous rocks to fly out of the ground, one of them striking him. In the end, all three were KO'd. "My desire for justice shall never die!" Shovel Knight backflipped once before hoisting his Shovel Blade up once more, the screen changing to the game's name appearing on-screen, the 3DS and Wii U versions getting their respective flame colors.

*Trailer Footage*

Shovel Knight, still in 3D, traveled across another piece of land and spotted a treasure chest lying in the middle of nowhere. Breaking the lock with a swipe of his shovel, he reached into the chest, knocking Smash Coins out of it as he rummaged through it, before holding up a huge bag of Smash Coins, the "treasure" jingle from his own game playing.

The screen then fades to black, with the copyright information appearing on-screen.

* * *

 **Smash Schematics: Shovel Knight**

 **Game/Series:** _Shovel Knight_ (obviously)

 **Series Symbol:** Shovel Knight's Shovel Blade

 **Character Weight** (represented by Smash Run Power weight limit): 26 (equals: Yoshi, Link, Ike, R.O.B.)

 **Battle Intro:** Leaps in from nowhere and holds his Shovel Blade up, much like when he starts a level in his own game.

 **Victory Theme:** The "Stage Clear" theme from his game.

 **Victory Poses**

Victory Pose 1: Repeatedly hoists his Shovel Blade upward, mimicking his end-of-level pose.  
Victory Pose 2: Clashes his Shovel Blade with Shield Knight's larger shield before the two of them take a duo stance.  
Victory Pose 3: Appears to be sleeping, but then wakes up with a jump, similar to a campfire scene.

 **Palettes**

Palette 1: Normal color scheme

Palette 2: Red armor, horns, and shovel (Final Guard)

Palette 3: Purple armor and shovel, pink horns (Conjurer's Coat)

Palette 4: Silver armor and shovel, light blue horns (Dynamo Mail)

Palette 5: Black and red armor, red horns, black shovel (Mail of Momentum/Black Knight)

Palette 6: Gold armor, horns, and shovel (Ornate Plate)

Palette 7: Green armor, horns, and shovel

Palette 8: Pink armor and shovel, yellow horns

 **Moveset**

Standing attack: Does a digging swipe with his shovel, being his basic attack in his own game. Spammable, but it has enough of a delay to allow characters to shield.  
Side Tilt: A downward swipe with his shovel  
Up Tilt: A quick upward thrust with his shovel.  
Down Tilt: A quick jab with his shovel.  
Dash attack: The Mobile Gear appears underneath Shovel Knight, moving him forward a bit before vanishing. Hitting an enemy stops the attack, but it buries them.

Neutral Air: Performs a top spin with his shovel.  
Forward Air: A forward slash with his shovel.  
Back Air: A backward slam with the flat end of his shovel. Being the flat end, it doesn't do cutting damage.  
Up Air: Tosses a Throwing Anchor upward, traveling in an arc.  
Down Air: Holds his shovel below him. It doesn't deal any knockback, but if he hits an enemy, Shovel Knight will pogo off of them to get some extra air time.

Side Smash: Uses the charge slash that you get through a shovel upgrade.  
Up Smash: Does a backflip while slashing upward with his sword.  
Down Smash: Gives a short leap before using the War Horn, damaging an area around him with a sonic wave.

Grab: Simply grabs the opponent.  
Grab attack: Strikes his opponent with the hilt of his shovel.  
Forward throw: Rears back before pushing the opponent away.  
Back throw: Releases the opponent behind him before batting them away with his shovel.  
Up throw: Positions his shovel under their feet before flinging them upward.  
Down throw: Slams the opponent into the ground with his shovel, burying them.

Neutral Special 1 – Flare Wand: Uses the wand to shoot a fireball forward. Only three fireballs can be out at a time.  
Neutral Special 2 – Mega Flare Wand: Only one fireball can be out at once, and it takes a bit of time to use, but it's larger and more powerful.  
Neutral Special 3 – Rapid Flare Wand: There's no limit on how many fireballs can be out, but they don't make enemies flinch anymore.

Side Special 1 – Dust Knuckles: Punches forward with the relic. It doesn't do anything but that normally, but if an enemy is hit, keep pressing the B Button to combo-punch them while moving forward.  
Side Special 2 – Dust Blitz: Rather than chase after the enemy while punching, if Shovel Knight hits someone, he'll unload a flurry of punches right there without moving forward, without making the player hit any buttons.  
Side Special 3 – Dust Rusher: Shovel Knight revs up for a bit with the initial punch, but the attack makes him dash forward a ways, punching through anyone in his way.

Up Special 1 – Propeller Dagger: Uses the dagger to go up a bit, then uses it a second time. You can control the second use's direction.  
Up Special 2 – Sky Propeller: Shovel Knight only uses the dagger once to go up, but he goes much higher than normal.  
Up Special 3 – Gust Dagger: The dagger creates wind around itself to blow enemies away, but it doesn't go as far as normal for either use.

Down Special 1 – Alchemy Coin: Drops a gold coin that moves along the area. If it hits an enemy or an attack, it changes direction, and with each hit, it deals more damage on contact with an enemy.  
Down Special 2 – Silver Coin: The coin is silver and larger, making it absorb attacks more easily, but the damage it deals is static and can't increase.  
Down Special 3 – Chaos Sphere: The coin is replaced by a green sphere that bounces around rather than merely move across the ground. It still gains damage per hit, but gains less of it.

 **Final Smash – Ground Breaker:** Holding his shovel aloft, Shovel Knight leaps into the air before slamming the tip into the ground, opening up fissures that cause powerful energy to erupt from the ground, heavily damaging any enemy nearby while also flinging numerous rocks into the air to hit faraway enemies.

 **Taunts**

Up Taunt: Backflips once before hoisting his shovel upward.  
Side Taunt: Pulls out a chalice and drinks an Ichor, though nothing actually happens to him.  
Down Taunt: Pulls out his fishing rod. If there's fully land around him, the hook will clang off it, ending the taunt. If Shovel Knight fishes off a pit, though, the hook will continue to go down, and there's a chance he'll bring up a fish, which will heal him. In Coin Battles, he might also pull up a gold fish that gives him a lot of coins. Beware, though: You'll be open to attack for longer than a normal taunt if you do this.

 **Stage –Tower of Fate:** The setting of the boss rush with the Order of No Quarter, who can actually be seen in the background at the banquet table. The stage is basic enough, having no out-of-bounds zone below no platforms, but during the fight, one of the Order of No Quarter may decide to intrude on the fight as a mini-boss. Any of the Order can jump in the fight, making a total of 8 different mini-bosses.

 **Assist Trophy – Shield Knight:** Shield Knight stays close to her summoner, and when an attack is incoming, she'll throw up her large shield to defend against the attack. Defending is all she does in the face of a projectile, but if she defends against a melee attack, she'll follow it up by attempting to smash them with her smaller shield.

 **Item – Phase Locket:** The Phase Locket is a one-use item that, when used, makes the user intangible for a short time. While intangible, nothing can hurt them and projectiles go right through them. Use wisely.

* * *

 **Vile: Yeah, I actually hope they give Shovel Knight a voice rather than use his retro sound effects, because I think he could have an epic voice. Quick props to Captainfanfiction for the suggestions for Shovel and Shield Knight's voices. :) But now, like I said, I have an announcement for all of my fans:**

 _ **I am now taking writing commissions.**_

 **Vile: I know this might be a controversial move to those fans of mine since I've never been much of a request man, but without a job, I need a little extra cash. Just to re-assure you, I'm not actually using this site to make money: My commissions will NOT be posted on this profile. This profile is for my actual projects, while commissions will be placed on my DeviantArt page, if they're full stories. If that doesn't make sense to everyone, don't worry: All the details are on the most recent Journal entry on that page. Thank you all for listening to me, and I hope to see any commissions that you all REALLY want me to write. If you liked this story, leave a review for me, and you want to commission a writing from me, be sure to read the details on my DA before hitting me up through DA, PM here on FF, emailing me, by dropping a tweet on my new Twitter account, VileEXE (I couldn't add the period XD)! Ja ne for now!**

 **Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
